<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Someone Asks You A Question, Remember to Eat Your Breakfast First by yatagarasu (leelhiette)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864920">When Someone Asks You A Question, Remember to Eat Your Breakfast First</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelhiette/pseuds/yatagarasu'>yatagarasu (leelhiette)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Couple Who Shares Strawberry Milk and Mayonnaise With Each Other Stays Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, M/M, Sort-of Sequel to LBALAADCWMBATB, reference to other characters - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leelhiette/pseuds/yatagarasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i>EDO Plus</i></b> takes an interest at the Sakata couple.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Couple Who Shares Strawberry Milk and Mayonnaise With Each Other Stays Together [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Someone Asks You A Question, Remember to Eat Your Breakfast First</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <b> <span class="big"> <em>Most Well-Known Celebrity Couples of Edo:</em></span></b></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s3">1.</span> <span class="s3"><em>Sakata Couple</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">(</span> <span class="s4"> <b> <em>Sakata Gintoki</em> </b> </span> <span class="s2"> - Yorozuya President / </span> <span class="s4"> <b> <em>Sakata Toshirou</em> </b> </span> <span class="s2"> - Shinsengumi Vice Commander)</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">These two are the hottest topic of Edo’s romance circle! Ever since that daring confession of Sakata Gintoki’s love for his husband (Sakata Toshirou), they’d been trending as the symbol of marriage for young couples!</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">As a trivia, they had started out as enemies before as Sakata Gintoki, a.k.a Shiroyasha, had been said to have ties with former terrorist Katsura Kotarou (</span> <span class="s3"> <em>rising T**T model, see pg. 17 for his bio</em> </span> <span class="s2">) who had been an active opposition against the Shinsengumi in the past. However, as provided by an anonymous source, their friendship had started to develop over the years and as it strengthened, so did their love for each other.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">The trending confession during the hostage incident (</span> <span class="s3"> <em>see details of this romantic action at pg. 15</em> </span> <span class="s2">) had sparked a new revolution in the outlook of courtship between people, giving birth to the now widely known “</span> <span class="s5"> <b>Sakata Effect</b> </span> <span class="s2">” or the tsundere confession as some of the amanto had taken to calling it.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As a bonus, we managed to have an interview with this couple. See below transcription (non-verbatim):</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>So, how did the two of you meet?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Wait, where are the muffins? I was promised muffins.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Ah, those will come after this interview, Gintoki-san.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>What? So, can we just declare this over then? I need my muffins. I specifically didn’t eat breakfast this morning because you guys told me that there would be muffins.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Why don’t you keep your mouth shut so we can get this over with?!</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Look, honey, your hubby needs his desserts. And these kind people swore up and down that there would be muffins.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou, stares at the interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Just give him the d*mn muffins so we can be done here or else we’ll be here all f*cking day.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>But those come after—</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"><em>Now</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"><em>So</em>, </span> <span class="s2">(clears throat loudly)</span> <span class="s3"> <em>how did the two of you meet?</em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s3">Gintoki: <em>Ah, I think this b*st*rd was trying to kill me. Forgot what it was about but it was definitely Zura’s fault.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>They were bombing embassies with Katsura.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>My, your love started with action too, huh? Your romance is really a wild ride! So who confessed first?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou cutting in forcefully: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Him</em> </span> <span class="s2">.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Did we have that?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>It was definitely him.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer, unsure: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Okaaaaaay, so why did the two of you get married?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Both: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Booze. Lots of it.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki adds: </span> <em> <span class="s3">And idiotic friends</span> <span class="s2">.</span> </em></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer, smiling: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>I see, so it’s that kind of marriage huh?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Oi, your voice sounded judgmental just now—</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"><em>It is</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer</span> <span class="s3">: <em>How long have the two of you been together? It’s been quite a while since that hostage incident had transpired. Not only did the both of you displayed exemplary teamwork, this is the incident where Gintoki-san had publicly declared his love—</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Oi! Get your facts straight! I confessed nothing to this b*st*rd!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou</span> <span class="s3">: <em>What teamwork?! I did most of the work—</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Besides, how’d all of you know about what I said anyway?!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Ah, an anonymous source sent the media a copy of the recording.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki splutters</span> <span class="s3">: <em>How would you even— wait! Wait a godd*mn minute! I used that f*cking sadist’s phone! It’s the only way!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer, calm</span> <span class="s3">:<em> As I said, anonymous.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou growls</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Anonymous, my f*cking *ss.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer, still smiling</span> <span class="s3">: <em>And please don’t worry, we got our information from credible sources. Let me read some references.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer</span> <span class="s3">: ‘<em>Hijikata is an idiot who didn’t deserve the Vice-commander position. He should be a thankful wife that his husband came to his rescue—‘</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou</span> <span class="s3">: <em>That’s Sougo! That’s definitely Sougo!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Well, well, well. I did rescue this dumb*ss—</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Next we have and I quote ‘Gin-chan is definitely the lucky one in this relationship. He should be glad he still got to marry at his old age, yes? Not to mention, he got me a mami who makes sure there’s always food in the house. So, of course, he went to rescue him, yes? I can’t go back to our poor ways again—‘</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>That’s Kagura, right?! Who the hell is that brat calling old?! And for that glutton’s information, I fed her just fine before this idiot came into our lives!</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>Mami?! And is money all I’m good for?!</em> </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">Interviewer, laughs</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Another would be ‘Gintoki had always been depraved even back when we were children. That confession sounded exactly like him. I think it’s a psychological issue stemming from a childhood of depending on no one but himself until sensei came along. Do forgive him as he can’t express himself properly. From the sound of it, he’s scared of declaring his affections to Sakata-kun straightforwardly due to fear of—‘</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Stop! That f*cking wig knows nothing!</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou</span> <span class="s3">: <em>It makes sense, though.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Shut up! Gin-san is no such thing—</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou, glances at him meaningfully</span> <span class="s3">: <em>Aren’t you? Remember? We made it work.</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: (quietens, says nothing)</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer, suddenly nervous: </span> <span class="s3"> <em>So, last question, do you have any message for other couples out there?</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki: </span> <span class="s3"><em>Booze is your friend</em>.</span> <span class="s2"> (Toshirou elbows him hard.) </span> <span class="s3"> <em>And, uh, don’t be quick to judge someone, I guess? Who could be your enemy today can be the love of your, uh, life? And beware of wigs and gorillas.</em> </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Toshirou: </span> <span class="s3"><em>You don’t have to rush things, everything will sort itself out if it’s with the right person</em>.</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Gintoki</span> <span class="s3">: <em>I’m getting another basket of muffins for this, right—</em></span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">Interviewer</span> <span class="s3">: <em>And that’s it! Thank you for your time, Gintoki-san and Toshirou-san!</em></span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">So, as a token of their thanks, please see below a copy of their wedding photo that we received from an anonymous source—</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys!</p><p>I know I haven’t posted in a while so I’m sharing this little something that had been sitting amongst my files for a while. I’m currently taking a needed break from writing, lots of RL problems. So, I’ve also been out of some social media platforms for a while too.</p><p>Would like to thank Wis for checking up on me recently. It gave me a bit of motivation to share this.</p><p>If I have time, I might share other short stories from this universe. For now, please enjoy this little something.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>